Where the Heart Is
by speedfanatic05
Summary: If he had the chance, would he do it all over again? SC, JC. MiamiFicTalk Challenge 4


Where the Heart Is

Author: Speedfanatic05

Rating: FRT

Classification: Drama/ Romance

Content Warning: Mild language

Spoilers: none

Pairing : S/ C and hints of J/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't have a conniption

Challenge fic #4

Challenge Word: #19, Home

Summary: If he had the chance, would he do it all over again?

The bike had been sitting there for almost four hours , just about as long as he had been sitting there. He could only imagine what was going on behind those closed doors, he being privy once to all that she had to offer. That was , of course, before he made the decision to take the job over her, before he made possibly, the worst mistake of his life. He had lost count of the many times he kicked himself in the ass for what he had did, realizing that she was the best that life had to offer him. He was just too pigheaded to see it. Sinking down further in the seat, he thought about the past, a small smile coming over him. There was surely love between them, the moments they had shared was a testament to that, but there was something more that had drawn them together. He had seen it everyday he woke up next to her, her sparkling green eyes greeting him, and he relished it every night they shared a bed together. What they had was passion, pure, uninhibited passion. Now , if only he could get her to realize that once more.

"When pigs fly," he said to himself as he sighed deeply. If he knew anything, he knew that when Calleigh Duquense made up her mind, it was made, and there was no turning back. He had to hope against hope though that she could open her heart to him once more ;passion like theirs couldn't extinguish that quickly. His cell vibrating on his side pulled him from his thoughts, and he grabbed at it , closing his eyes hard. He wasn't supposed to be here, but he had to know if there was a chance for him. Problem was now he wasn't sure if he wanted to face her, so he just sat and waited and watched, day in and day out, praying that the next time the door opened , he would have the nerve to claim what was his. "Berkeley," he answered with no attempt to hide his irritation.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you?" an angry voice erupted, prompting Jake to pull the phone away from his ear. When he felt as if it was safe to return the cell to his ear, he cleared his throat, adverting his attention to her doorstep.

"I , uh," Jake answered as the light suddenly appeared above the door and it opening. He sat up more, his attention at full alert now."I'm casing a scene."

"A scene?"

"Yeah," he replied, his sights trained on the scene in front of him. There she stood with nothing more than a flimsy robe and a spectacular smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss him. Jake felt his temperature flare as he recalled his name , shaking his head at the connotation of it."Speed,...Son of a bitch."

"What was that, Berkeley?"

"Uh, nothing. Look, I'm not scheduled to be back for another six hours. I'll report back then," Jake responded, quickly flipping down the phone. He continued to stare at them, sharing a tender embrace, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. This was his home, and she was the woman he loved. How he could sit there and let this happen was beyond him. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, remembering how it felt to have her in his arms.

When they finally parted, he could see the magnificent smile that he felt was always his, now being given to him. Gripping the wheel, he watched as the dark haired man walked to his bike, noticing the cocky swagger that he possessed, and cursed out loud just as he mounted the pristine yellow machine. While sitting there , he had admired it, how well it seemed to have been taken care of, but now he wanted nothing more than to see it , along with it's rider in a tangled heap. His smile turned wicked as he envisioned the scene, the flashy bike in flames on the side of the road.

The sounds of the bike starting up drew him out once more, watching her as she waved him off. He then heard the bike as it pulled out of her drive, screeching towards the lights of Miami, and felt for the first time in four hours, a sigh of relief. He turned to see her standing there, her eyes trained on him. For a split second, he thought his game was up, but as he sunk down in the seat, he could see that she was turning away.

"Now is your chance, Berkeley," he said to himself as he sat upright. If she went into the house, he would lose his nerve once more. Closing his eyes, a small thought passed through his mind, causing his heart to beat. Was this really what he wanted? If he had the chance, would he do it all over again? Would he be able to give his all to her finally? His heart rate tripled as he opened his eyes and opened the door, stepping out. He had to fight for what he knew was his. Because wherever she was, was where his heart was and he now knew that he could no longer neglect it.. " Calleigh!" he called as he quickly approached her, seeing her as she turned around , her blond hair flowing easily around her and a confused expression. The moment had arrived, now there was no turning back.


End file.
